Floran Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened The Saga begins with the Cowgirls Farm, with Dixie Clements, Donna Omega & Billy the Star joining the group, while they discover Rainflower is relaxing in the gardens, while they explain that Dixie learns that her old friend Reiko is still around & the group decides to go find her at the training area, where Dixie & Reiko reunite so happily after so many years & while the two Rumble Rose fighters are confessing on what they have been doing since their apart, while Tina wonders where is Reiko's sister, knowing that the Cowgirls have heard about her some time ago & Tina decides to look for her, on her own. While she looks around, she was suddenly ambushed by 6 Florans, only to be saved by a female vigilante with a sword, she is known as the Thorn of Justice, also known as Noble Rose. Noble injured 5 of 6 Florans, leaving the 6th Floran to flee carrying the injured away in fear. While Tina thank Noble for saving her & want to ask her to return, however Noble declines, stating that she might put her family in danger because of her old foe & the rising Floran Army coming to Mobius & they need to hide in a secluded area without plant life, in which Tina leads Noble to Alphys old empty lab in the Hotlands, Underground. During that time Noble & Tina need to plan on how to stop the Florans, but Noble provides Tina to stay here since she doesn't have a weapon, but Tina insisted that they need to work together & she even finds a steel pipe, bending it to make it sharp enough to be a weapon, as both girls begin to head out. Meanwhile, back with Applejack, Bunnie, Dixie, Donna, Billy & Reiko, theyve been wondering where Tina has been so they decide to check out, when Dixie & Reiko have finished talking, in terms they did. The search begins only to be ambushed & weakened by another group of 6 Florans, however Tina & Noble intervenes in time, only to be fighting an additional 4 Florans with their firearm weapons as Peashooters. The two manage to injure & knock out as many Florans as they can, while Noble was trapped by a Floran Clone of Akiko Chou who has Vine whips as Tina begins to fight Floran Akiko, who had a rough start, but realised that the Floran Clones don't exactly have all the powers of the original & manages to beat Floran Akiko the best she can, even using a Bronco Buster move for good measure to pin her down & tie her up, while freeing Noble, who went into hiding, leading Floran Akiko to say to Tina that Lady Watergazer wants revenge on Patricia, Asriel II & Wade & other some heroes for all of this, including her crushed by a falling building, thinking that they brainwashed Rainflower, which is untrue & thinking that she is been left for dead. Now knowing that Lady Watergazer cares for her Floran so very much that the Heroes need to be as gentle & pacifist as they can be while facing many Florans along the way. So the heroes begin taking the 10 Captured Florans 7 - 16 to the new Cowgirls Greenhouse. Unbeknownest that someone else besides the Florans are checking through security cameras from her own base. Once the group does so, they figure they should check on Rainflower who is at Rarity's Boutique. Meanwhile, another pack of Florans were busy catching Shantae & the Jellyfish Pirates & looting their gems, coins & treasures & were about to make the females their new Florans, while Johnny quickly suddenly breaks free & frees Shantae while the Florans & their Pea Shooters are getting away with May & the Jellyfish Pirates. While Shantae transforms into a Harpy Form to fly after them while carrying Johnny, the Cowgirls, plus Billy & secretly Noble, group met up with Rarity & Rainflower, while all except Rainflower notices Shantae & Johnny & chases after the two to help, while Rarity calls in Rainbow Dash to help guard Rainflower while they're away. The team begin to notice the Florans & begins attacking them, while they were surprised by the new Floran Whiplashers with Vine whips that can go at a distance, while the heroes try to cut the Vines away to try & help the captured Jellyfish Pirate crewmates, Noble was about to ambush the Florans, but was cut off by Floran Wang Yi, a Floran version of a Wei female soldier, but Noble begins to fight back with Tina's help while Noble & Wang Yi clash their blades at each other, while Tina helps Noble by distracting Wang Yi long enough for Noble to bring her to her knees, they manage to subdue Wang Yi, only to be knocked out by two other Floran versions of Wei female officers, Floran ZhenJi & Floran Cai Wenji. The three Floran Wei female soldiers carry the two away while the rest were busy, unaware of being watched by Hidden cameras. At the Floran Base, Noble & Tina wake up to notice that they're tied up along with the Jellyfish Pirates by the Florans who are ready to begin with the ceremony, as the Florans start with one of the Jellyfish Pirates first, Tina begs & pleads the Lady Watergazer to stop the ceremony, but was contested by Watergazer who argued that she was left for dead & for the fact that Rainflower didn't save her during Wade's conquest incident. Tina apologises for not coming to Watergazer's aid sooner when they are too overwhelmed on stopping Wade while evacuating from the fight & also adds that they don't want to kill the Florans & helps them instead including the fact that they help the Florans enjoy their Greenhouse while they show them the way that they are safe & is about to lead them to Rainflower, but Tina & Lady Watergazer was knocked out by a tranquilliser dart by Anesthesia, causing the Florans to quickly attack the helicopter, demanding her to bring back their queen with aerial Floran known as the ButterFloras, only for Anesthesia to retaliate with Lady X who begins attacking them, but Noble helps the Florans, saying that Anesthesia is secretly planning on turning Rumble Roses into the most bloodiest wrestling sport of survivor. Noble & the Florans, who call for Floran Rose Thorns, manages to damage Lady X enough to retreat. While they were healed up with Floran Flourish Supporters, Noble Rose & the Florans, now know that they share a common enemy & makes an agreement on their truce, while they not only they call on the Floran Sappers to disable the hidden cameras with sticky sap, they also call for the rest of the team, Applejack, Bunnie, Dixie, Donna, Reiko, Billy, Rarity, Shantae, May & Johnny to regroup with the Florans for a temporary alliance on stopping Anesthesia, whos dark alter ego is Dr. Cutter, who is holding Tina & Lady Watergazer captivity, while Dr. Cutter has big plans for both of them. During the time, the Cowgirls Group finally regroup with the Florans & they made a truce on getting both Tina & Lady Watergazer back from Anesthesia, now knowing that they must stop Anesthesia's cruel plan of turning Rumble Roses into a bloody sport, the Florans gives the Jellyfish Pirates back to the group & now the Cowgirls Group & the Florans now must work together as they can continue on. Meanwhile Noble was spying to make sure she gets a lock on Anesthesia's hideout, but temporarily lost the connection, but was ambushed by Mistress Spencer, a brainwashed heel of Miss Spencer. Noble manages to fight back against Mistress Spencer being aware of the leather whips Mistress Spencer wields, but Noble manages to beat & subdue Mistress Spencer easily with her finishing moves & submission move while some of the Florans come to tie Miss Spencer up in order for her to get some answers on what has happened to her & what did Dr. Cutter do to her. Mistress Spencer told them that as Miss Spencer, she was ambushed by 2 unknown henchwomen of Dr. Cutter & was taken to her hideout to become a victim of her mad science & became Mistress Spencer as well. Knowing that she might be returning to normal, Mistress Spencer helps show the group the way to the Hideout. Just in time, the Cowgirls group arrive when the Florans sense their other Florans with Noble Rose. They were able to regroup as a big team, while they wondering who Noble was, only for Noble to let them answer when Dr. Cutter is taken care of for good. As the heroes continue on their quest with Mistress Spencer leading the way to the hideout, unaware of being followed by 2 unknown henchwomen. Finally arriving at the hideout, they finally getting themselves prepared for the big fight, while Noble Rose begin to hack the front doors, only for Dr. Cutter's guards suspect them to come & fire the cannons from the opening windows, due to the twin spies who are hiding & had warned Dr. Cutter of their approach. The heroes & the Floran take cover while they fight back the enemies, trying to disable the cannons while also protecting Noble Rose from the crossfire. The heroes we're struggling at first, until the Florans came up with an idea on planting & releasing their defence plant beasts, known as the Floran Venus Spy Traps, the living Venus fly traps that protect the heroes by defending them & attacking at the cannons & even take care of the spies by creeping up to them from above & catches both of them in it's big mouth, capturing both spies who were actually Great Kahn & Black Belt Demon, the heel personas of Aigle & Makoto respectively. Both spies refuse to cooperate, but after so much consideration & conversation, the Florans make the Venus Spy Trap spit them both out & tie up both of the spies up, with 3 captured heel personafied henchwomen. Seeing how Noble said that she can't risk Reiko being taken, Rarity volunteers to carry Reiko back to her place for her own safety. Now the heroes sneak inside quietly once Noble finally unlocks the door to get inside. It was very dark & big, while Noble downloads a map for the heroes to use, seeing how Noble Rose is waiting for this day on putting an end to Dr. Cutter herself, while the rest go find the prisoners to release them. After talking things out & understanding, Noble Rose head out to find Dr. Cutter's control room on her own while the rest of the group continue on to find the prisoners. With the Cowgirls Group, they were searching the best they can until they run into a heel personified of Tina, Sgt. Armstrong, with her Nurse Guards with them to fight, but Tina quickly stops everyone, proclaiming that they can't go all out world war 1 & 2 & offers a challenge to Sgt. Armstrong, which is a clean one on one street fight. Knowing that she can't back down a challenge, Sgt. Armstrong orders her Nurse Guards to stand down, while Dixie does the same by telling her friends that she might Ve a chance to save Tina from her heel persona. The heroes agree to this as both Dixie Clements & Sgt. Armstrong duke it out one on one, with their blows traded back & forth with many cowgirl moves & military attacks to boot, from Bronco Busters to F-5's, both Dixie & Sgt. Armstrong continue on strong, while Dixie manage to gets the upper hand with heroic determination & tempting Sgt. Armstrong to fight with her heart, when Dixie teased a bit that intimidates Sgt. Armstrong into throwing her own Nurse Guards at Dixie while using one of the guard as a human shield, but Dixie manages to dodge the best she can & performs her Bronco Buster in surprise, including her Psycho Drivier & her Humiliation Double Bridge Hold Submission, causing Sgt. Armstrong to tap out & return to her normal self. But before the heroes can continue the search, they were ambushed by a fully repaired Lady X who shot at Billy, but he was still alive. The group begin their attack at Lady X who can defend herself by shooting the gun out of Donna's hand, while Lady X rams at Dixie to the sky, but was lassoed down by Applejack with help from Dixie with a spear to the ground for a Tag Team attack, but Lady X temporarily knocks Applejack for a loop while Dixie continues the fight, but was sent upwards again, while Bunnie & Shantae take over while Donna catches Dixie, while the heroes suddenly notice the weakness in Lady X, her Core Chip. The group begins targeting & attacking at Lady X's core to damage it more together, while the Florans continue to help by openfires at the core of Lady X as well, they're combined might manage to put Lady X out of commission. But it was after the defeat of Lady X that Applejack noticed that Lady X was created from the DNA of the suspect, Kamikaze Rose herself. This begin to question everyone, including Dixie Clements as they continue on. The group manages to find the Prison Room, only to find it covered in vines, but it wasn't the Florans who caused it, but the Florans & everyone else begin to realise who caused it & proclaims that they just found their Floran Queen. The group we're trapped by the Thorn of Pain, the heel persona of Lady Watergazer, but then her Floran species quickly tries talking Watergazer out of this, by telling them that Dr. Cutter brainwashed her to do her bidding & they want the real Watergazer back, but Thorn of Pain responded that Dr. Cutter promised to keep Rainflower safe, but the Florans responded that knowing Dr. Cutter, she would brainwash every victim including the heroes & Rainflower to bring Wrestling to it's knees & Watergazer can still fight the brainwashing that has corrupted her, it causes Thorn of Pain to not only be angry, but also becoming conflicted with her dark past, because that Dr. Cutter would lie her way out of anybody & anything. The heroes manage to break out, but Dixie knows a way to bring Thorn of Pain back to being Lady Watergazer, the same way the Rumble Roses did in the past. Dixie & Thorn of Pain begins battling each other for Dixie to try & knock some sense back into Lady Watergazer. "More Coming Soon" Character Cast Heroes *Noble Rose (Co-Protagonist) *Tina Armstrong (Co-Protagonist) *Applejack *Bunnie Rabbot *Dixie Clements *Donna Omega *Billy the Star *Lady Rainflower *Reiko Hinomoto *Akiko Chou *Shantae *Johnny *May *Augus *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Wang Yi *Zhenji *Cai Wenji *Miss Spencer *Aigle *Makoto *??? Villains/Floran Army *Lady Watergazer (Main Antagonist) *Floran Girls 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6 (Normal SB100) *Floran Girls 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 & 12 (Normal IceMeiLover) *Floran Girls 13, 14, 15, 16 (Pea Shooters SB100) *Floran Army (Colour / Class) **Floran Plant Soldiers (Normal Green / Spears) **Floran Pea Shooters (Lime Green / Shooters) **Floran Vine Whiplashers (Dark Green / Vine Whips) **Floran Rose Thorns (Rose Red / Knives & Thorns) **Floran Venus Spy Traps (Light Green & Blue Defence / Venus Fly Traps) **Floran Flourish Supporters (Pink Plants / Medical Support) **Floran Seed Planters (Yellow & Green / Reinforcement Spawn Planters) **Floran ButterFloras (Any Colour / Flying Butterfly Florans) **Floran Sappers (Yellow & Orange / Floran Nature's Sticky Sap) **Floran Sweet Scents (Purple / Floran Hypnosis Scents) **Armor Florans (Green with Brown Armor / Armored Florans) *Floran Clones **Floran Akiko Chou **Floran Wang Yi **Floran Zhenji **Floran Cai Wenji **Floran Augus (Formerly) Other Villains/ Anesthesia's Mind Controlled Army *Anesthesia / Dr. Cutter (New Main Antagonist) *Mistress Spencer (Miss Spencer) *Great Khan (Aigle) *Black Belt Demon (Makoto) *Sgt. Armstrong (Tina) *The Thorn of Pain (Lady Watergazer) Boss Fights *Floran Akiko Chou w/ Vine Whips (?/?) *Floran Wang Yi w/ Twin Trishulas (?/?) *Mistress Spencer (?/?) *Sgt. Armstrong (?/?) *The Thorn of Pain (?/?) *Dr. Cutter (?/?) Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Main Story